1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a closing unit for a flap, in particular a front or rear flap of a motor vehicle, which can be moved by means of at least two hinges about a pivot axis between an open and a closed position by a drive, which has a driving motor and, in particular, a clutch and a gear mechanism arranged thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in one such closing unit for a front or rear flap of a motor vehicle for the closing unit to have an electric motor and a gear mechanism connected to the electric motor. The output shaft of the gear mechanism is connected directly to a member of one of the hinges, so that, with actuation of the driving motor, the hinge member and therefore the flap are moved. A disadvantage of this device is the driving of the flap via a single hinge, since the weight of the flap which is to be moved results in the distortion of the flap together with an associated tilting. An appropriately high-powered motor must hence be used as the driving motor in order to provide sufficient power for moving the flap even if there is tilting. Electric motors of this type require a relatively large amount of installation space. Furthermore, these electric motors are noted for a high power consumption which subjects the electric system of the motor vehicle to a considerable load. In addition, the moments which occur because of the application of force on one side result in increased wear of the hinges.